


Untitled Kadam fic

by ducttapeofdoom



Category: Glee
Genre: I was waiting for it to happen, M/M, but then it didn't, so I wrote it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 15:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ducttapeofdoom/pseuds/ducttapeofdoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam decides to surprise Kurt at Mr. Schue's aborted wedding reception...and stops Kurt from making a mistake...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Kadam fic

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, this is being written because I was watching “I Do” and just kept waiting for it to happen and it never did. So I thought I’d remedy that, which is odd because I’m not even a big fan of Adam, though I’m warming up to him as time goes by. Which is actually the opposite of my opinion of Blaine, as I’m sure regular readers can attest. Also, at the time of writing this, I have only seen up to “Girls (And Boys) on Film” so I don’t know what happened with the Kadam during “Feud”, so anything that happened then is unknown to me.

**Untitled Kadam fic**

 

Adam sighed quietly as he let himself into the reception hall where the reception for the aborted wedding of Will Schuester and Emma Pillsbury was going strong. He would never admit it to his boyfriend, but Adam had been nervous about Kurt coming home for the wedding. It would be the first time that Kurt would be around his ex Blaine since they started dating. And add in the fact that Kurt didn’t seem to be as invested in their relationship as Adam, which led to Adam taking the weekend off from NYADA and travelling to his boyfriend’s hometown in hopes of surprising him.

 

As he was directed towards the hall by one of the catering staff, Adam could hear the faint strains of his boyfriend’s singing voice over the speakers. A small smile stole over his face before he could stop it. Adam loved listening to Kurt sing; it had been what had first attracted him to Kurt. Hearing him sing “Being Alive” at the Winter Showcase had been a revelation. If Carmen had been dumb enough to not accept Kurt into the school, Adam had been intending to look him up anyway.

 

The music grew clearer as Adam stepped through the doorway and his heart stopped for a second to see Kurt standing on the stage singing with Blaine. His heart constricted further when he realized what song they were singing: “Just Can’t Get Enough”. One glance at Blaine made Adam snort. The kid couldn’t be more obvious about his feelings for Kurt if he tried; he almost had hearts floating around him like a cartoon. Adam unconsciously straightened when Kurt’s voice faltered for a second; he knew he had been spotted. He smiled faintly at Kurt, mouthing ‘surprise’.

 

As soon as the song finished, Kurt was already bounding towards him. “Adam! What are you doing here?” he asked as he was pulled into Adam’s arms.

 

“I missed you. New York lost all its luster the moment you left,” Adam said quietly, burying his face in Kurt’s hair to capture his scent. He couldn’t help the smile when Kurt eventually gave in and hugged him back tightly.

 

“Silly boy,” Kurt murmured before kissing his cheek. “I’m glad to see you though. Even though it’s slightly creepy that you followed me home like a lost puppy.”

 

“Woof,” Adam whispered before reluctantly stepping back a bit. He saw that while they had been talking, a crowd of people had swooped in, surrounding them. He nodded in recognition to Santana and Rachel, two people that he knew already. He then bit the bullet and met Blaine’s eyes, noticing the flare of jealousy in his eyes. “You going to introduce me?”

 

Kurt took a deep breath before turning to face his friends. “Guys, this is my boyfriend Adam,” he said, knowing that it would hurt Adam if he referred to him in any other fashion. “Adam, this is my brother Finn, my best girl Mercedes, Puck, his younger brother Jake, his girlfriend Marley, Kitty, Ryder, Joe, Artie, Quinn, Tina, Brittany, Mike, Sam and Blaine.” Kurt looked around the room and noticed a tall figure in white. “The woman in the wedding dress is _not_ Miss Pillsbury/Mrs. Schuester, but is in fact Coach Sylvester. We haven’t figured out why she’s in a wedding dress yet.”

 

The whole time that Kurt was introducing the former and current glee club members, Blaine and Adam’s gazes were locked. Both were conveying various things with their eyes, mostly Blaine was trying to get Adam to back off and Adam wasn’t having any of it. Eventually Blaine took off in a huff with the Asian girl Tina following him like a duckling. Adam then turned to Kurt and smiled hopefully. “Dance with me?”

 

Kurt smiled softly. “Of course.” Somehow that equaled Kurt’s brother and Rachel singing something on the stage as Kurt whispered sweet nothings in Adam’s ear as the man pointedly kept Kurt’s back to his ex-boyfriend. When the song finished, Kurt tangled his fingers in Adam’s and gently led him from the room. “Come on, I have a room upstairs,” he said, pushing Adam against the wall and kissing him fiercely. “I’d like to start thanking you for coming to see me,” he said softly after pulling back. “You saved me from doing something really stupid.”

 

Back in the ballroom, Blaine and Tina watched with sad eyes as Kurt led his older boyfriend out of the room. “I’ve really lost him, haven’t I?” Blaine asked, not expecting or wanting an answer. Tina just put an arm around her friend and hugged him tightly.

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Wow…the end of that was really a lot more angsty than I had expected. But then again, when I started this I didn’t have much more in my head past Adam arriving. Hope you guys like.


End file.
